Hai! Strange Girl
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Gadis yang tampak angkuh jika berjalan, gadis yang memiliki kepribadian aneh, gadis yang memiliki gaya yang cukup membuat jantung Wufan mencelos geli. Ya dia gadis itu, gadis yang mencuri sedikit perhatian Wufan saat untuk yang pertama kalinya ia melihat. / KRISTAO / GS/ AU/ DLDR


**Sumarry :** Gadis yang tampak angkuh jika berjalan, gadis yang memiliki kepribadian aneh, gadis yang memiliki gaya yang cukup membuat jantung Wufan mencelos geli. Ya dia gadis itu, gadis yang mencuri sedikit perhatian Wufan saat untuk yang pertama kalinya ia melihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAI! STRANGE GIRL**

**Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** Huang Zitao – Wu Yi Fan | **Support Cast :** EXO Member

**Genre :** Romance – Humor | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos

**Length :** One Shot

**Rate : **T

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's Fanfiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grrrrr

Ingin rasanya Wufan menggeplak kepala anak senyum pasta gigi itu secara beruntun. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa sejak tadi Wufan sudah mual dan ingin muntah mendengar semua celoteh omong kosong dan tetek bengek semua ucapannya. Mulai dari timur sampai dengan barat, semua ia celotehkan. Dan sekarang topiknya berganti dengan topik masalah seorang gadis aneh yang selalu di perhatikannya.

"Hei. Kau tahu tidak, kemarin aku melihatnya lagi."

Wufan mendesah kesal ketika sosok Chanyeol kembali bersuara setelah terdiam hanya beberapa detik, itu pun hanya untuk minum—mungkin tenggorokannya kering karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Selain aneh, ternyata anak baru itu pintar juga. Aku melihatnya memasuki kelas Xa-1. Kau tahu kan jika kelas itu hanya untuk anak-anak kalangan atas dan juga anak-anak yang memiliki otak lebih."

"Hm." Wufan hanya menggumam sebagai respon. Ia meneguk green tea-nya sembari menatap malas ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah siap akan mengucapkan seribu kata lagi.

"Aku penasaran padanya. Kau tahu kan kakak kelas kita yang pintar dan kaya raya itu, yang katanya orang tuanya adalah pemilik tiga perusahaan besar di kota ini?"

"Tidak." Wufan berujar enteng. Malas untuk berpikir.

"Ck. Luhan."

"Oh. Dia." sebenarnya Wufan amat dan sangat malas meladeni Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang menarik perhatiannya, ia malah menanggapi semua ucapan-ucapan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi dianggapnya hanya sebagai angin berlalu.

"Iya. Menurut cerita yang kudengar, dia bahkan belum pernah sekalipun membuat anak baru yang menonjol itu babak belur. Padahal yang ku tahu dia sangat marah jika ada yang lebih menarik dari dirinya."

"Hm." Sekali lagi Wufan hanya menggumam. Meskipun sudah mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya tapi Wufan belum mau untuk memberi respon lebih kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak aneh jika tiba-tiba saja Luhan tidak memberikan apapun pada anak baru itu, ya minimal lemparan telur busuk lah. Ia sering melakukan itu kan?"

Kali ini Wufan tidak menggumam, ia mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku jadi penasaran.. apa yang menyebabkan Luhan takut pada gadis itu.. apa karena—" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia malah mencari kalimat baru sebagai penyambungnnya, "Hei hei lihat itu." menggunakan bahasa alisnya, ia menunjuk seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk kedalam kantin sekolah mereka.

Alis mata Wufan berjengit sebelah, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ia tersenyum geli melihat penampilan seorang gadis. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya juga ia melihat paras yang juga cukup lucu milik gadis itu. Pertama kali? Ya, ini adalah yang pertama kali Wufan menginjakkan lagi kakinya ke sekolah setelah liburan ke canada bersama orang tuanya. Masa Orientasi Siswa sudah habis sekitar empat hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa dengan gadis itu?

Satu suara lolos dari bibir Wufan, "Dia orangnya?" ia bertanya kepada Chanyeol untuk memastikan.

"Iya. Anehkan?"

"Haha.. kurasa aku tahu kenapa Luhan takut padanya. Lihat saja penampilannya."

Siapapun pasti akan melihat aneh kepadanya. Walaupun penampilannya menarik, lebih tinggi, lebih sexy dan lebih montox dari pada Luhan, semua itu tertutupi oleh gayanya yang.. sangat sangat aneh untuk ukuran anak sekolahan.

Tetapi mereka yang sudah mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya pasti akan mengucapkan 'orang kaya sih bebas'

Rambut panjang hitamnya ia ikat kuncir kuda. Masih biasa.

Seragam sekolah bagian atasnya ketat dan membentuk tubuhnya. Juga masih biasa.

Tapi bagaimana jika melihatnya dari bagian bawah.

Sepasang sepatu yang berlainan warna. Sebelah kanan berwarna belang putih kuning dan yang kiri berwarna belang putih hijau, begitu juga tali sepatunya, sebelah kanan berwarna biru semetara sebelah kiri berwarna merah. Orang yang pertama kali melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa gadis itu memungutnya dari tong sampah yang berbeda-beda kemudian menyatukannya lagi di kedua kaki cantik milik gadis tinggi bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu.

Beralih kepada kaus kakinya. Tingginya hanya sepertegahan betisnya saja dan warnanya tentu saja sesuai dengan apa yang ada pada bagian bawahnya. Merah, kuning, hijau dan biru, semua warna itu tersusun secara vertikal mengikuti lekuk betisnya.

Rok seragamnya terlalu minim, mungkin hanya dua puluh lima centi saja panjang seragam bagian bawah itu. Para siswa pria pasti akan merasa beruntung bisa melihat dalaman gadis itu tanpa bersusah payah. Tapi tidak, karena ia menutupnya lagi menggunakan celana pendek tipis berwarna hitam hingga sebatas lututnya.

"Boleh duduk sini."

Suara lembut itu membangunkan Wufan dari hayalan singkatnya. Gadis yang tadi dilihatnya sedang memesan makanan kini sudah duduk disampingnya dan juga Chanyeol—karena meja mereka berbentuk bundar.

Satu lagi keanehan yang Wufan lihat dari gadis itu. Wufan tahu jika kaum hawa disekolahnya sangat suka menggunakan kutex atau pewarna kuku. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menggunakan satu warna yang menurutnya menarik, tidak seperti warna pelangi yang sudah melekat indah di kuku lentik milik gadis yang sedang mengunyah makanannya itu.

"Kau Tao kan?"

Wufan mengalihkan bola matanya melirik Chanyeol yang sudah bersuara setelah terdiam sejenak tadi.

"He'em. Kau tahu namaku dari mana?"

Dasar adik kelas yang tidak punya sopan santun. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Wufan.

"Itu." Chanyeol menunjuk name tag yang tergantung di dada Tao bagian kiri.

Tao tersenyum innocent kepada Chanyeol, arah pandangnnya berpindah kepada Wufan, "Hai, nanti pulang sekolah aku ikut denganmu ya. Rumah kita kan satu arah."

Wufan hanya diam memasang wajah datarny.

"Ayolah.. hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil. Kakakku juga hari ini tidak masuk. Aku sendirian. Kau pasti tidak tega kan melihat seorang gadis sepertiku jalan kaki menempuh jarak yang tidak dekat."

Aneh. Bahkan katanya-katanya tidak mencerminkan permintaan sama sekali. Padahal Wufan rasa ia sedang memohon saat ini.

"Kalau Wufan tidak mau, denganku saja. Aku tidak masalah jika harus berputar lagi." Chanyeol menanggapi Tao.

Sambil terus mengunyah makanannnya, Tao mengangguk setuju. Boleh juga.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja." Akhirnya ia bersuara juga. Entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu tertarik dengan keanehan gadis itu, Wufan berinisiatif ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Sangat jarang kan ada gadis seperti itu. Aneh, terlihat angkuh jika sedang berjalan, dan juga sangat mudah mencari teman. Lihat saja baru beberapa menit ia duduk bersama Wufan dan Chanyeol, gadis itu sudah bisa membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Seperti yang dikatakannya istirahat tadi, Tao sudah menunggu Wufan tepat disamping mobil Wufan, bertindak seolah-olah mobil itu adalah miliknya.

"Hai. Tao, menunggu Luhan ya?"

Satu sapaan ia dengar ketika salah satu teman sekelasnya melalui jalan itu.

"Tidak." Tao menjawab singkat pertanyaan yang terlontar. Tidak lupa ia juga memajang senyum polos-polos menarik di wajah cantiknya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Tao melihat Wufan berjalan kearahnya. Anak rajin, bahkan bukunya saja sampai setebal itu. Mungkin itulah pemikiran Tao saat melihat tumpukan buku yang ada di tangan Wufan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Tao ketika Wufan hampir mendekatinya.

Wufan menggeleng dan terus berjalan hingga ia bisa menyentuh pintu mobilnya dan membukanya kemudian melempar asal buku-buku itu ke jok belakang mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu kemudi dan langsung masuk diikuti oleh Tao yang duduk dikursi samping kursi kemudi.

"Sudah lama?" sebagai basa basi Wufan mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menstater mobil dan meng-gasnya pelan-pelan untuk keluar dari area sekolah.

"Lumayan."

Keadaan kembali hening saat mobil hitam milik Wufan sudah berada di jalan raya. Aneh sekali, padahal tadi anak itu ceria dan selalu berceloteh ini dan itu kepada Chanyeol, tapi sekarang setelah berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengan Wufan, gadis itu hanya diam, tenang memandang pemandangan luar yang tidak menarik sama sekali—menurut Wufan.

"Kau aneh." Komentar Wufan.

Tao menoleh, "Dibagian mananya?" tanyanya jahil plus senyum anehnya.

"Tadi kau terlihat sangat ceria waktu berada dikantin bersama kami, tapi sekarang kau terlihat lebih pendiam." Kris yang memang tidak melihat wajah Tao tadi tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Andai saja dia melihatnya..

"Aku hanya menyesuaikan diriku. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sangat irit bicara jadi ya.. aku juga harus begitu. Karena biasanya orang pendiam itu lebih menyukai yang berbau dengan sunyi."

Untuk yang satu itu Wufan membenarkan ucapan gadis itu, ia memang lebih suka kesunyian, baginya kesunyian adalah ketenangan jiwanya.

Tapi..

Kenapa ia menyukai keberisikan gadis itu tadi waktu dikantin, bahkan ia sempat beberapa kali tersenyum dengan ucapan konyol Tao bersama Chanyeol.

Jangan-jangan..

"Penampilanmu.. " Wufan menggantung kalimatnya yang sebenarnya berupa pertanyaan dan ia berharap dari sepenggal kata itu Tao bisa mengerti dengan semua pertanyaan yang kini berkeliling dikepalanya.

"Aneh."

Sadar juga. Batin Wufan berkata.

"Kata Mama, jika tidak bisa jadi yang nomor satu, jadilah yang berbeda. Dan pada akhirnya inilah yang terjadi." Tao mulai bercerita.

Memutar arah duduknya, ia menghadap kearah Wufan dengan posisi nyaman, "Kau tahu, sejak sekolah dasar aku tidak pernah menang dari kakakku hingga akhir dia berada di sekolah menengahnya pun aku tidak pernah menang darinya. Kecantikannya, kelembutannya, dan yang paling penting kepintarannya. Mama selalu memuji-muji dan selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan kakakku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa ini kenapa tidak bisa itu kenapa bla bla bla."

Wufan tergelak pelan mendengar suara Tao yang mulai mengesal. Dari ekor matanya ia melirik Tao yang sedang merogoh kantung tas mahalnya.

Srak

Tao menyerahkan selembar kertas putih yang sudah penuh dengan coretan, sekilas Wufan melihat ada angka sembilan puluh lima yang tertoreh dengan tinta berwarna berbeda dan diberi lingkaran.

"Bahkan nilaiku untuk ulangan pertamaku ini, Mama tidak akan memujiku. Apalagi Papa.. dirumah saja jarang. Perusahaan perusahaan perusahaan, selalu itu yang di perhatikannya."

Wufan mengangguk-angguk tertarik dengan cerita-cerita Tao, "Dan Luhan.. " sekali lagi Wufan menggantung kalimat pertanyaannya.

"Kalian pasti heran kenapa anak itu tidak pernah menyiksaku kan, padahal ia selalu melakukan kepada anak baru yang gayanya nyentrik. Aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian."

"Ya. Kurasa itu agak aneh."

"Huh." Tao kembali menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran mobil Wufan, ia juga memejamkan matanya lelah, "Anak itu memang tidak sebaik tampang luarnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia kakaku—"

Untuk pertama kalinya selama dalam perjalanan Wufan menoleh lama untuk melihat Tao yang masih terpejam. Pantas saja Luhan tidak pernah mengganggunya.

"—dirumah ia selalu memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya pada Mama. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melawan, tidak sepertiku yang selalu berontak jika tidak cocok dengan pemikiranku."

Tao hening.

Sepertinya Wufan tahu kenapa gadis itu terlihat aneh. Ia hanya ingin dipandang, butuh perhatian, butuh teman. Kasihan, ternyata kekayaan tidak membuat hatinya bahagia. Memikirkannya, hati Wufan sedikit tergerak untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Setidaknya bisa menjadi kawan yang bisa membantunya membuang penat akibat masalah keluarga atau masalah dengan kakaknya atau masalah apapun itu. Wufan ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi gadis itu.

"Berhenti didepan saja." Tao berujar setelah mobil Wufan memasuki kawasan rumah mewah.

"Ini rumahmu?" Wufan memandang kagum gaya bangunan yang ada disampingnya.

"Bukan."

Wufan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ini rumah orang tuaku."

"Ck."

"Jangan marah.. kau payah. Begitu saja marah."

"Aku hanya kurang suka candaan."

"Benarkah?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Wufan saat tiba-tiba wajah Tao sudah berada di dekatnya. Sangat dekat, hampir saja hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Wajahmu merah." Lagi-lagi wajah innocentnya keluar saat mengomentari raut wajah Wufan yang sudah memerah.

"K-kau sangat aneh, Tao." meski agak gugup Wufan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya yang memerah.

Cup

Hampir saja Wufan mencampakkan jantungnya karena teralu kuat detakan itu. Tao menciumnya tepat dibibir. Meskipun hanya sekilas, tapi itu suatu perbuatan yang cukup berani untuk seorang gadis.

"Aku memang aneh." Ujar Tao setelah wajah mereka kembali berjauhan, " Dan aku suka dengan keanehanku sendiri." Tao bersiap-siap akan membuka pintu mobil Wufan, "Besok jemput aku ya, aku malas berangkat dengan kakakku." Setelahnya, Tao turun dari mobil Wufan. Menunggu hingga mobil itu jauh barulah ia masuk kedalam gerbang rumahnya.

Diperjalanan, Wufan tidak pernah melepas senyum tipisnya. Baru kali ini ia menjumpai gadis seperti Tao. Aneh, manis dan menarik. Bolehkan Wufan menambahkannya satu lagi, **Berani**, karena telah mencuri ciuman ringan dari Wufan.

"Huang Zi Tao." gumamnya pelan.

Entahlah, tapi sepertinya setelah hari ini, Wufan akan lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao. Hati Wufan sudah terlanjur tertarik pada pesona aneh gadis itu. Memacarinya mungkin adalah pilihan pertama Wufan.

"Gadis yang menarik." Sekali lagi ia bergumam pelan dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar. Menutup hari lelahnya yang hampir dua jam penuh di akhir kelasnya bergelut dengan rumus-rumus memusingkan, ternyata mengantarkan Tao pulang mampu membuat pikirannya kembali segar.

Ya, dia menyukai Tao, masih tahap menyukai belum sampai pada tahap mencintai. Mungkin lama kelamaan akan menanjak menjadi tahap saling mencintai. Siapa yang tahu. Mereka hanya butuh waktu. Benarkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Berhubung lagi gak ada ide buat HOL dan YAI, aku ganti mereka dengan ff oneshot yang kemarin-kemarin aku publish plus dengan ini. Aku gak tahu ini enak dibaca ato gak. Aku juga sadar kalo alurnya berantakan. Ngetiknya mungkin gak nyampek tiga puluh menit, mikirnya ini yang agak lama, empat jam-an bray.. jadi maklumin aja ya kalo agak gimana gitu. Hihi

Reader : Gaje..

Me : Aku Rapopo

Reader : Banyak typo!

Me : Aku Rapopo

Reader : Ending gantung!

Me : Aku Rapopo

Reader : Rapopo rapopo kepalo ang.. tarompa den lah nak basuo ngan kepalo ang, ang kato Rapopo Rapopo juo baruak..

Me : #Mewek.

Ok. Siip. Lah. Abaikan saja kalimat diatas karena kalian pasti akan bingung membacanya. Hihi. Kasih komentarnya tentang ff ini boleh dong ya.


End file.
